


In Case of Rain

by LelsieSphinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Fun, M/M, Rain, Small!Steve, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelsieSphinx/pseuds/LelsieSphinx
Summary: Summer rain storm, and Steve wants to go outside. Bucky agrees.





	In Case of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky just needed to go play in the rain. :)

“Come on, Buck! It’s raining outside!” Steve yells, running into the room. Bucky looks up from his book and out the window. It is indeed raining. Bucky turns a smile to his husband.

“Yes it is.” He agrees, turning back to his book. If he looked up, he knew he would see Steve pouting at him. He fights the smile threatening to break across his face.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve whines, taking his book from him, and placing it on the coffee table. Bucky frowns as Steve straddles his lap.

“I was reading that,” he tells Steve. Steve leans in, placing his hands on Bucky’s chest and kisses him. “Let’s go to the park,” He whispers. Bucky hums.

“ _Or_ ,” He mumbles, “We could stay here.” He says kissing him again. Steve chuckles going with it for the moment.  
Eventually Steve breaks away and says, “Come on, I want to go play in the rain.” And stands up, leaving the room. Bucky watches him leave before standing and following him to the front room where Steve’s already putting on his shoes.  
Bucky watches him fondly.

“We need jackets,” Bucky says, grabbing his own shoes.

“No we don’t.” Steve immediately counters. Bucky reaches over and ruffles his hair. Steve bats at him.

“You'll probably get sick again,” Bucky says. Steve just rolls his eyes.

“It’s warm outside, Bucky. _We_ , will be fine.” He stands, and opens the front door. The sound of rain immediately greets him. He looks over his shoulder at Bucky with a grin. “You comin’ or what?” He says before stepping out, closing the door behind him. Bucky hurries with his own shoes, and quickly follows Steve out the door. Steve stands on the sidewalk, face turned up to the sky. Bucky smiles, laughing a little as he steps into the rain. Steve looks over at the sound, a soft look on his face.

It’s much warmer than he was expecting, and Bucky grabs Steve’s hand as they walk towards the park. Steve grins widely up at him. As they get closer, Bucky lets go of Steve’s hand, stopping beside a puddle, kicking the water at Steve.  
Steve cries out in outrage as Bucky laughs at him.

“You jerk!” He cries, before turning to retaliate. They laugh as they run between puddles kicking and throwing water at each other. If they weren't soaked before, they are now. Eventually, one of them catches the other, and they kiss softly.

_Kissing in the rain is mostly just wet_ , Bucky thinks distantly, _but kissing Steve was always amazing._

They break apart and taking hold of each others hands again and walking into the park. Wordlessly, they gravitate to the swings.

Unsurprisingly, the park is entirely empty. Everyone else holed up in their homes because of the rain.

“Whole place to ourselves, Stevie.” Bucky says.

“That's the idea” Steve say, quirking a smile. He jumps onto a swing, completely ignoring the small puddle of water that has gathered on it.

“Little short there, punk?” Bucky asks, with a grin, dumping the water off his swing before sitting.

“Shut up, jerk.” Steve retorts.

“Whatever you say, Stevie.” They swing, each of them trying to get higher than the other, with the swing set rocking slightly as they get higher and higher. They both jump off, landing in a puddle, splashing muddy water over each other.

“Yelck.” Steve says, shaking his arms slightly.

“ _Now_ you’re being picky about being wet?

Steve eyes him for a moment, before shoving him, succeeding in making him stumble a little bit, before taking off to the field next to the playground. Bucky laughs and takes off after him. They chase each other around the field, and Bucky succeeds in tackling Steve who laughs. They wrestle in the wet grass, and are interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. The rain starts falling harder. Steve whoops and jump up, staring up at the sky. They see a flash of lightning and hear the answering thunder soon after. Taking hold of each other’s hands, they run towards the entrance of the park. They stop and watch the water hurrying down the street in the gutter. Bucky sticks his foot in in it, watching as the water hits his foot and swirls away.

Steve lets go of Bucky and sits directly in the gutter, making the water stop as his body blocks the way. The rainwater builds up quickly enough to make its way past him. He lifts himself up and a flood of water rushes down the gutter.

Bucky decides to sit down just a few feet up from him, blocking the water for a moment. Steve squawks in protest. Despite Bucky’s bigger size, the water doesn’t take long to get around him and hit Steve again. Bucky lifts himself and the wave of water rushes at Steve, submerging his lap.

“Hey!” Steve laughs, trying and failing at sounding indignant. Steve releases his own flood of water again, and looks at it contemplatively.

“Let’s see if we can make a giant wave,” he says to Bucky. “You make a Bucky-barrier, and when we've both got a reservoir, you let yours go, and right before it hits me, I’ll let mine go too.” Bucky quickly agrees. The flood is much bigger as Bucky’s joins Steve's, flooding over the sidewalk. They do it a couple more times, before Bucky stands and smiles as Steve makes another reservoir. His smile grows sharper as he steps up onto the sidewalk. He sticks his foot into The water and splashes at Steve, hitting him in the face. Bucky laughs as Steve splutters.

Steve stands and crosses his arms. Bucky has a hard time taking him seriously soaking wet.

“Why do you hate me?” Steve laments, throwing his arms up and turning away to walk down the street, back towards home.

“Awww, Stevie!” Bucky says, chasing after him. He tucks him under his arm. Steve looks up, trying to appear unimpressed, but his eyes are laughing. “You’re the one who wanted to play in the rain.” He reminds him. There’s a flash a lightning and the thunder replies seconds later, startling Bucky, who trips over nothing, and falls into a pond sized puddle. He yelps as he falls. Steve, who didn't fall, laughs so hard, he doubles over. Bucky eyes him balefully.

“Serves you right, Jerk.” Steve says, but offers him a hand up. Bucky takes it and stands up. He's still standing in the gutter and Steve is standing on the sidewalk, so they are almost nose to nose. Bucky relaxes into a soft smile, which Steve returns before wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and kisses him. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s waist before deepening the kiss.

They don’t pay attention to how long they stand there, and it’s only another wave of thunder that reminds them that they are outside.

Steve pulls away first, resting his head against Bucky’s.

“We should probably go home,” he whispers. Bucky's eyes are still closed, but he smiles. He looks up and presses a kiss to his husband’s forehead, before taking his hand as they finish the walk home.

Once there, they strip down, throwing their wet cloths into a hamper before taking a shower. After drying themselves off, Bucky insists on wrapping them both up in sweaters with a mug of tea before making dinner. Steve allows it, laughing quietly, knowing that Bucky is trying to prevent either of them getting sick from spending hours out in the rain.

They eventually end up cuddled together on the couch, exchanging lazy kisses.

“Today was a good day,” Bucky whispers at one point. Steve smiles and kisses him again.

“Yeah,” he agrees, “It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, maybe less fluff and more fun, but whatever. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!
> 
> For those of you following _[Fear Not This Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331052/chapters/30515076)_ I almost have the next chapter finished. Just a little more writing and some editing. Plan is to have it up Tuesday morning at the latest. :)


End file.
